A Wish Come True
by Portal-girl
Summary: Nina Hiromai has almost given up on wishes. She decides to make one final wish before she gives up. Nina and her 4 friends made their secret wishes. Every wish came true. What do they do now? R/R *ch. 4 up*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this.  
  
A Wish Come True  
  
Nina Hiromai was a 15-year-old girl who was obsessed with Anime. Her brown hair went to her waist and was often braided. Her emerald green eyes lit up whenever something amazing happened. Nina went to Ari Jr. High, the best Anime school anywhere. Her friends were Sandra Tariona, Lilia Kimikani, Ataria Shironati, and Jasmine Amastasia, the American exchange student. Nina was an only child. Her favorite pastime was wishing. Or, it had been, until she was 13.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She wept. Her dreams had been dashed upon the rocks of truth. Wishes were never meant to come true. But Nina wouldn't give up hope. Not yet. "I will make one final wish," she promised herself, "I will wait for the perfect night. I will find the perfect star. Then I will make my wish,"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's the perfect night!" Nina told her friends, "We can make our secret wishes tonight," "We can't make our wishes at the same time," said Lilia, "I'll make my wish at 8:00," "I'll make my wish at 9:00," said Sandra. "I can make my wish at 10:00," said Jasmine. "I'll make my wish at 11:00," said Ataria. "And I'll make my wish at midnight," said Nina. With everything planned, the girls went home.  
  
How do you like it so far? Please tell me. R/R! Ch. 2 will be posted as soon as I'm done writing it. Thanx a ton! ~Portal-girl 


	2. Wishes Do Come True

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the wishing poem.  
  
Ch.2: Wishes Do Come True  
  
It was midnight. Nina found the perfect star and made her wish. She began to recite the wishing poem.  
  
Starlight, star bright, Brightest star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, Have the wish I wish tonight.  
  
"I wish," Nina began.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nina woke to find ten people in her room. She realized that her wish had come true. She quickly called her friends on the vid-phone. "My wish came true!" Nina told her friends. "Mine too!" cried Lilia. "Ditto here!" said Sandra. "My wish came true too!" said Ataria. "Is it just me," said Jasmine, "or are we all Anime now?" "We're Anime!" yelled Sandra, "And I'm an angel! A real angel!" "I'm a dark demon!" said Ataria. "I'm a fire demon!" cried Lilia, "Exactly who is in your room Nina?" "All of them!" cried Nina, "Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, T. Koenma, Keiko, Botan, Shizuru, Yukina, and Genkai!" "Wow," said Sandra. "So what do we do now?" asked Lilia. "We use our wishes to their full extent," said Jasmine, "I made two wishes last night. I wished that life was an Anime. Then, I wished that I was a super-genius," "How did you do that?" asked Ataria. "I saw two stars with the same brightness," said Jasmine. Laughter was heard from Nina's end of the line. "What's going on over there?" asked Sandra. "Puu is here," answered Nina, trying very hard not to laugh. "It's not funny!!!" came a voice from Nina's line. "Puu is sitting on Yusuke's head doing impressions," Nina explained, "Look," /the others looked and began giggling. The girls suddenly saw Kuwabara on the vid-screen. "Who are you and where are we?" he asked Nina. "Well," said Nina, "I'm Nina Hiromai. This is my bedroom," Kurama appeared next to Kuwabara. "Who are your friends Nina?" he asked. Nina gestured to each one in turn. "This is Jasmine Amastasia," Nina said, "She's an American exchange student and a super-genius," Jasmine blushed a little. "This is Sandra Tariona. She's an angel. Literally!" Sandra smiled. "This is Ataria Shironati. She's a darkness demon," Ataria gave Kuwabara a nasty look. "And this," Nina finished, "is Lilia Kimikani. She's a fire demon," "You know," said Kuwabara, "Lilia and Hiei would be the perfect couple," "What do you mean by that?" asked Sandra. "They're both fire demons," said Kuwabara. Sandra started giggling. Suddenly, something hit Kuwabara in the back of the head. "Ow!" he yelled, "What was that for?" "That was for saying that I would make a cute couple with anyone," said Hiei, who suddenly appeared. "But Hiei," said Kurama, "He said that you and Lilia would make the perfect couple, not a cute couple," "I'll kill him for that," said Hiei. Then he noticed Ataria. "Who's the girl in black?" he asked. "My friend," answered Nina, "Ataria Shironati. She's a darkness demon. She's an outcast and she hates most humans," "Nina," said Jasmine sweetly, "Are you playing Matchmaker again?" "You'll pay for that," Nina retorted. "Well," said Sandra, "It does seem like you're playing Matchmaker," Yukina walked up. "I like Matchmaker," she said, "It's a fun game," "Hey girls," said Nina, "come over to my place. I have an Idea,"  
  
Do you like it so far? If you have an idea for a game, please tell me in your reviews. R/R Love ya. 


	3. The Soda Game

Disclaimer: For the last time, I DON'T OWN YYH!!!! Notes: I didn't get any ideas for the game they're gonna play, so I let the voices in my head decide for me. The votes are: Spin the bottle:2 The Soda Game(I don't know what it's called):3 Truth or Dare:1 They'll all play the game with the soda. I got the idea from a fic I read a while ago. I'm just gonna call it The Soda Game. I don't know what it's really called. Now, on with the fic!  
  
A Wish Come True ch. 3: The Soda Game  
  
"Hey girls," said Nina as she opened the door. "Where is everyone?" asked Lilia. "Upstairs," answered Nina, "Come on,"  
"What is this?" Hiei asked. "It's a notebook," Kurama told him. "What's this?" Hiei asked, holding up an automatic pencil. Kuwabara laughed. "That's a pencil," said Koenma. Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei, and T. Koenma were looking at the stuff on Nina's computer when the girls walked in. "Hey Nina," said Ataria, "Is it just me, or are the guys from YYH on your computer?" Yusuke had just pulled up a folder labeled 'My Anime Photos' when Nina turned of the monitor. "Hey!" Yusuke complained. "No one touches my computer but me!" Nina growled. Yusuke cowered in fear. Hiei and Kuwabara were staring at two of the girls who were with Nina. Kuwabara was staring at Lilia and Hiei was staring at Ataria. Kurama snickered. So did Nina and Sandra. "What's so funny?" asked Lilia. "I think Kuwabara likes you," Nina told her, "Okay everyone, we're gonna play the Soda Game!" "What's that?" asked Yukina. "Everyone has a big bottle of soda," explained Nina, "Someone says something that they've never done. Anyone who's done the thing that was said has to drink some soda. We play until the soda is gone," "Okay," said Yukina.  
  
"Who's gonna go first?" Nina asked them. "I will!" said Jasmine, "I've never cut class," Yusuke, Ataria, and Lilia drank some soda. "I've never kissed anyone," said Nina. Yusuke, Kayko, Kuwabara, Yukina, Hiei, Ataria, Genkai, and Jasmine drank. "Who did you kiss Yukina?" asked Sandra. "Kuwabara," Yukina said blushing. "I've never had a dream about a guy," said Lilia. Kayko, Yukina, Ataria, Jasmine, Sandra, and Genkai drank deeply. Kuwabara and Kurama(It's not like that you sick perverted people!) sipped their soda hoping no one would notice. "Who and what?" questioned Ataria. "Once I dreamed that I beat up Yusuke," said Kuwabara. "Does a nightmare count?" said Kurama, "I've never had a crush," Lilia, Ataria, Sandra, Kayko, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Genkai, and Shizuru drank half a bottle each. "I've never eaten anything with sugar in it," said Botan. Nina, Lilia, Ataria, Sandra, Jasmine, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Kayko, Shizuru, Koenma, Kurama, and Yukina drank deeply. "Does sweetsnow have sugar in it?" asked Hiei. "Yes," said Kurama. Hiei drank three whole bottles of soda. There was just enough soda for everyone to have one more bottle. "I've never gotten good grades," said Ataria. Everyone but Yusuke, Hiei, Genkai, Botan, Koenma, and Yukina drank deeply. "I've never held hands with anyone," said Sandra. Ataria, Lilia, Yusuke, Kayko, Botan, Kuwabara, Yukina, and Jasmine drank. "I've never loved anyone," said Hiei. Everyone drank deeply. "Well," said Nina, "Soda's gone. What do we do next?"  
  
That's it for now. I'm sorry it took so long to update. I've been really busy. Thanx to all who reviewed. I'm not sure what they should play next. Truth or Dare or Spin the Bottle. Tell me what you think. R/R please. Sayonara! 


	4. Spin the Bottle

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, Spin the bottle, or Hershey's Kisses.  
  
Notes: I got a request for Spin the Bottle so here it is. Enjoy the fic!  
  
A Wish Come True 4: Spin the Bottle  
  
"Let's play Spin the Bottle!" said Kayko. Everyone except Genkai and Hiei agreed to play. "Heck no!" said Hiei, "The last time I played spin the bottle, I had to kiss Genkai," This made the girls start giggling. "We're playing spin the bottle," said Botan, "And that's final!" Hiei growled. Botan grabbed one of the empty soda bottles and put it in the center of the room. Everyone sat in a circle. Botan got to spin first. It landed on Yusuke. "Oh no!" said Botan. "I'm not happy about this either!" said Yusuke. They kissed very quickly. Botan pretended to die while Yusuke gagged. Lilia stifled a giggle. Yusuke spun and it landed on Kayko. Yusuke and Kayko kissed. Kayko spun. It landed on none other than Kurama. Several giggles were heard. Kayko kissed Kurama on the cheek. Kurama spun and it landed on Nina. 'Oh no,' she thought. Kurama kissed her. Then it was Nina's turn to spin. "Did I mention that I hate this game?" said Nina, "I like Kurama and all, but not like that, and I'd rather not kiss anyone at all," It landed on Hiei. "At least it's not Genkai," Hiei said to himself. He kissed Nina. Hiei spun. It landed on Ataria. They kissed very very quickly. Ataria spun and it landed on Koenma. She kissed him on the cheek. Koenma spun. It landed on Yukina. Koenma gave her a friendly kiss. Yukina spun and it landed on Kuwabara. They kissed for several minutes. "Break it up!" said Sandra. Then Kuwabara spun. It landed on Lilia. They kissed. Lilia spun and it landed on Hiei. Lilia kissed him. Hiei spun again and this time it landed on Sandra. He Kissed Sandra on the cheek. Sandra spun and it landed on Kuwabara. She gave him a Hershey's Kiss. "I wish I had some Hershey's Kisses," said Nina. Kuwabara spun again. This time, it landed on Kayko. Kuwabara got another Hershey's Kiss. Kayko spun again and it landed on Hiei. Hiei got a Hershey's Kiss. Hiei spun again. It landed on Botan. More chocolate for Hiei. "This is getting old," said Kuwabara. After a while, Nina had had to kiss Kurama three more times. Kuwabara got fifty Hershey's Kisses. Hiei got five kisses and ten pieces of chocolate. Yusuke and Kayko blah blah blah. By the end of the game, everyone was happy. Sort of. "I still hate Spin the Bottle," Nina stated. Yukina and Lilia pulled her to one side. "I think you have a secret admirer," said Lilia. "Who?" asked Nina. "I think Kurama likes you," said Yukina. "We thought you should know that," said Lilia. "You guys are weird," Nina said, "Why would Kurama have a crush on me?" "He smiled every time you two had to kiss," Lilia said. Nina walked back over to the others. "Are we done playing yet?" asked Yukina. "Not yet," stated Ataria. Ataria, Lilia, Sandra, Jasmine, Botan, and Kayko had formed a plan. "We will play this game until everyone is paired up," said Lilia. "Only one problem with that," said Sandra. "What's the problem?" asked Jasmine. "We need more guys here," said Nina in a tired sort of way. "We can't continue the game until we have three more guys here," said Jasmine. "Lilia, Sandra, and Botan are all alone," said Yukina. "So am I," said Nina. "No you're not," said Botan, "By the time this game's over, you and Kurama will be a couple,"  
  
Sorry to make this chapter so short, but I need three more guys to continue. BTW, Genkai and Shizuru aren't there any more. Guys: If you want to join the fic, please tell me which girl you like. I only just realized that I was short three characters for an eventual happy ending. R/R please. Ja ne! 


End file.
